


I See You

by kiku_azuya



Series: Labels [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, John has a gift called mind-reading, M/M, People's Feeling as Labels above their head
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John有個不為人知的特殊能力，除了偶爾帶來的好處（打架啦、約會啦）外，大多數都讓他覺得頗煩的。但是，在他負傷返國後，命運被翻轉的那一天，他也遇到了所謂常規中必存在的那個<b>例外</b>……</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> 最初張貼處：[I See You](http://heart-p226rofmrskull.weebly.com/i-see-you.html)

  
  
John有個不為人知的特殊能力，要說是讀心術也可以，但其實沒那麼厲害，他只是可以看到周遭人對他的想法。對，沒錯， **看到** 。比如他剛剛送走的那位前來求診的老太太，唉著頭痛手痛腳痛肚子痛，可是卻怎麼都查，都查不出病因來，一般好心點的醫生可能會幫她轉診至心理科去，但John可是 **看** 得一清二楚。  
  
她腦袋的正上方明晃晃地寫著： _漢草不錯、手勢好溫柔、收做孫女婿正好_ …等等，像跑馬燈一樣，一個個切換著內容，所以他只給了多去參加參加社區活動、交交新朋友的醫囑，直接斷絕老太太回診的機會。  
  
這能力在他小時候其實困擾了他好久，也追問過母親大家頭上各式字眼的意思，弄得她一頭霧水，還有陣子以為自己生了個天才，不用學習就可以知道各種字句。後來，他才知道這能力是他獨有，也就漸漸不再對母親詢問了。這能力，現在也只剩Harry知道而已。  
  
他遇過很多很多人，多數人的看板（他是這麼叫它們的）會在跟他對話的過程中不停變化，有時候遇上挑事的，不用對方明說，他就知道該搶走先機揍下去，這對他較為嬌小的體型也算是個好處。對他而言，還是在阿富汗的那段日子最簡單了。敵方頭上只會有兩個字： _打死他、快逃命_ ，而己方其實也差沒多少。簡簡單單地，多好。  
  
但是中槍回到倫敦後的日子，不只是難過，根本是叫人煩躁。直到他在醫院遇上那個人。很…神奇的人。  
  
初見面時，他連好好抬頭看都不看他一眼，腦袋瓜上很堅持地只頂著一個字： _Irrelevant（無關緊要）_ 。就算聽見他和Mike的對話也沒有變動的意思。然後，就在他遞出手機時，瞬間便切換成了 _軍醫_ ，還附帶一個大大的問號。聽完他的解說，也只是看見問號被換成了 _PTSD的阿富汗軍醫_ ，如此而已。所以他在好奇心的驅使下，昱日便前往了對方所提及的公寓住址。  
  
看到對方從車上跳下來時，依舊是那個 _PTSD的阿富汗軍醫_ 。John覺得這人真是太有意思了，他還沒遇過可以保持長時間對他印象不變的人。當然啦，接下來的看房過程讓他覺得有點無言。Mrs. Hudson是位很可愛的老太太，他很喜歡她的房子，也很喜歡她。  
  
除了她頭上那個 _Sherlock的達令_ 自始至終都保持不動，讓他有點惱以外，他真的挺喜歡221B的生活的。  
  
哦對了，其實那個字後來有變化的。在Sherlock回來邀他一起外出時，多加了個 _Useful（很有用）_ 。他在跟著Sherlock坐在計程車內，聽他解釋完一切後，那些字就都消失了，只留下一個 _Amazing_ 。John開心地看著車窗上的倒影，想著身旁的那個人，機關槍外表下其實也挺可愛的嘛。  
  
他們到犯罪現場後，Sherlock頭上的字隨著他的稱讚，一個個加上去。說真的，他當時有懷疑過要是這樣一直增加，會不會所有英文能用來形容他的字全都擠在那上面，他還要去查別的語言，才能看到Sherlock看板的變化。  
  
不過一開始有提到，他所能看到的字，是來自別人對他的想法，所以Sherlock的看板真的很不尋常。……好吧，尋常很無聊。  
  
當他風塵僕僕從倫敦的另一端趕到221B，跟著他去餐廳埋伏犯人時，那些個字有消失了一下，或者說，閃爍著想要變成另一種字，但還沒成形又變了回去。很久之後的現在再回想，他覺得那應該是Sherlock猶豫，或說是當機的時候會出現的相對反應。  
  
即使到了現在，這也不免讓他不停地想著，那時候究竟就會變成什麼字出現。  
  
接著追逐計程車捕捉犯人計畫失敗，他們只好先撤退回221B。然而，在他為Sherlock辯護，Sherlock直直地看進他雙眼，示意要他住口的時候，那些字這次強烈地扭曲了一下，但沒有變化。當他逼近著問他死前會想著什麼時， _軍醫_ 也是閃現了一下就消失。  
  
然後他看著Sherlock飄出公寓，回應John他沒事的時候，他沒有多想。通常，當人們不對著他說話，或是遠離他時，看板字都會漸漸消失、淡化。但他沒有注意到的是，Sherlock的看板字像是一點一點粉碎似的裂解，與常人都不相同。  
  
很後來的後來，他才想起來，那是當人們對著他講話，卻心不在焉的時候才會出現的情況。  
  
要是他早點記起來的話，說不定那個該死的計程車司機，就會在監牢內好好地償還他的罪過，而不是讓他打穿了一個洞，還不知道下手的人是誰。  
  
不過，當他站在警戒線外面，看著揮舞毯子向探長開砲的Sherlock，他只想到不知道Sherlock看到他的時候會秀出什麼樣的單字，還會是那些稱讚字眼？還是……Murderer（兇手）？  
  
想到這，他忍不住轉過頭去，張望了一下四周忙碌的警員，思考是否要先行離去。等他再轉回來，Sherlock已經發現他的存在，還盯著他看。他又轉向另一邊假裝在看警員，心臟有點不受控制地怦怦跳，他的手也又停下了顫抖。  
  
 **當你在龐大壓力下，你的手卻是完美地穩若泰山。**  
  
那個看板跟光速跑馬燈一樣的人是這樣告訴他的。吞了口口水，他向Sherlock踏出一步，東拉西扯地，不知為何就是不敢抬頭看Sherlock的看板。直到Sherlock開始碎念起要先弄掉他手上的煙硝證據，他才瞥見那些字都不見了，但是也沒有出現他以為的那個Murderer。只剩下一個極度平凡的字眼。  
  
 _ **John**_  
  
然後就換他心不在焉地在應付Sherlock。因為他所有的意志力都用在了嘴角上，緊緊地拉住它們，這是犯罪現場啊！但是他在Sherlock跟他瞎扯起那名司機之後就完全忍不住了，跟著Sherlock繼續閒談著只有他們倆才懂得笑話，把自己想開心大笑的感受，全都推給Sherlock的笑話。但他不否認，他確實是有鬆了很大一口氣。雖然他還搞不清楚為什麼不是，也不曉得 _John_ 代表了什麼意思。但是還好。  
  
還好不是Murderer。  
  
在那之後，他搬進221B兩年多的時間裡，那個 _John_ 一直都穩穩地懸在Sherlock頭上，沒有變化。偶爾其他的字會閃一下，他不見得每次都來得及看清楚。最常出現的大概是 _Bored_ 吧，會像星星一樣，閃一下閃一下，而且通常是在他說有約會要出門的時候。反正他就是個會去無聊約會的平凡人啦！  
  
他一直都沒有注意到的，是他在提及新約會的瞬間，那個 _John_ 會很用力地縮起來再放開，像是什麼都沒有發生過。  
  
再然後…是那個讓他痛苦了兩年的大案子──最後一案。  
  
他一直告訴自己，距離離得太遠了，所以他沒能看清那個 _John_ 是否有所變化。在他歸來後，也因為太過憤怒了，沒有注意到那個 _John_ 遠比原本的大小要小上許多，像個便籤大而已。而且到他結婚，到他們再重新一同攜手辦案，甚至是再度變回獨身一人搬回221B時，都是小小、小小的 _John_ 。  
  
直到他吻上他的那天，他才因為 _John_ 忽大忽小，細看還微微地顫抖著，他這才注意到，這些個異常的變化，都是源自於Sherlock內心的呼喊聲。他回歸後，不敢真的像從前那樣，支使他做東做西。就像那個 _John_ 一樣小小的，他對他發出的叫喚聲，也是同等音量的微小，以至於他都沒有注意到有所異常。畢竟，他都兩年沒看見他的 _John_ 這樣懸在別人頭頂了。  
  
在他低啞地喊著Sherlock的名字時，那個 _John_ 像是發著抖，還硬要站起身子的孩子一樣，緩慢、不穩，還不時會跌一下，發疼了，就縮回小小的圓球。而他懷中Sherlock本體的雙唇也是微啓著抖個不停，時不時會抿一下，但是放開時卻依舊止也止不住。  
  
想都沒想地，他一個使勁便將Sherlock拉向自己，堵上那兩瓣失去自我控制的雙唇，從輕啄變成重壓，舔舐到吸吮到啃咬。過程中，他偶然瞥見 _John_ 幾眼，就像是吸到了水的壓縮毛巾，緩緩地漲大、紓解開來。於是他放慢了速度，搭著置於Sherlock柔軟髮絲內，和髖骨上畫著圈的指頭，希望Sherlock能夠體味到他想對他訴說的那句話： **I got you.（我在這）** 。  
  
至於Sherlock的 _John_ 其他狀況下的變化嘛……John打算深藏在心中，自己獨享回味，反正，也沒有人知道他擁有這樣的能力，不是嗎？  
  
不過John還是很好奇，究竟Sherlock心中是怎麼看待他的，為什麼多年來都沒有有所變化？只是個簡簡單單的 _John_ 。於是他有次逮到了個機會，就問Sherlock，對他來說，他是個什麼樣的存在？  
  
Sherlock愣了下，眨眨眼睛，就連他頭上的 _John_ 好像都定格了。結果等了半會兒只換來一句，「你是John。」，然後他就不再多說，嘴巴像顆閉緊的蚌殼一般，任憑John怎麼軟磨硬泡、威脅利誘，都不肯再吐出半個字來。除了耳尖的一點粉色，和沙發上又縮成一團的物體外，John什麼答案都沒能得到。  
  
很久很久之後，到他們都白髮蒼蒼、步履蹣跚了，John在翻看著過往的案件簿和照片時才發現，Sherlock從沒對他說過任何甜言蜜語，就連我愛你也不曾聽過。  
  
但是他的Sherlock收藏櫃，腦海裡邊儲存了大量各式各樣 _John_ 的那個，每一個 _John_ ，都是不同時間、不同地點、不同處境下，Sherlock想要他、需要他，對著他說 **我愛你** 的 _John_ 。  
  
  



End file.
